1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new surface-treated pigment material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Makeup cosmetics such as powder foundations, rouges, and eye shadows are given water repellency for protection from perspiration so that they stay longer on the skin and in good condition. The object is achieved by adding a metallic soap to cosmetics, or by coating pigments with a silicone or metallic soap. Silicone-treated pigments have a very high degree of water repellency but are poor in adhesion to the skin. In addition, they tend to make the skin feel dry. On the other hand, metallic soap-treated pigments are good in adhesion, but are somewhat poor in spreadability and feel. In order to eliminate these disadvantages, there have been proposed a variety of substances for treating pigments.
Examples of such substances include animal oils such as squalene and lanolin, fatty acids such as myristic acid and stearic acid and esters thereof, vegetable oils such as olive oil and avocado oil, glycerol ester of coconut acid, natural waxes such as beeswax and Japan wax, and fats and oils.
Animal and vegetable oils, and fatty acids (such as myristic acid and stearic acid) and esters thereof are not so effective in improving the feeling of cosmetics. In addition, they are apt to deteriorate to give off an offensive odor when heated in the treatment process.
Natural fats and oils including Japan wax are somewhat effective in improving the feel of the cosmetics, but they become discolored or give off an offensive odor when heated. Because of these disadvantages, they are not suitable for cosmetics.